Kingdom of Suraminth
Historic of Name Historically meaning 'on the mint' for the first herb found on the land. There is of course lore that goes with it, though it is not culturally important anymore. Capital City Sypes Resources Majority of worldly Spices, Sugar, the mining of Cobalt Industry Herb farming is critical, forming of alloys allows their success. Trade Trades with Lerann and Elroth. Most other kingdoms don't really need much except the export of sugar. Suraminth tends to import from the Arm, though people quite like the spices for variety of dishes and their proficiency with metals and all the things made with them. Economy Economically appreciated for the goods they have and they pander to many nations, even poorer nations. The countryside is beautiful, so people do move there. Currency They trade purely by the weight of gold and silver because everything else is so suspectible to change. There is no name for this. International Relations An important secondary producer for the Arm, respected for the quality of their products and heavily traded with, has gone both sides of wars, proud warriors at heart. Current Government Only kingdom that only has one leader, currently the Queen Blackwater - a weak queen who begs, borrows, and steals for herself as well as her kingdom. Position of Slavery Illegal, but not strongly enforced. Wesh style slavery – prevalent in Weshir and Weshin, and somewhat in Elroth and Suraminth. This style slavery takes a slave, per family and ONLY family, for the slave’s life. In Weshir and Weshin, the slaves are essentially used as chattel and some are treated better and some treated worse. They have no rights, can be beaten. Occasionally these slaves are traded, within the first year is legal and it goes between the Wesh kingdoms, across the Kingdom Strait, and sometimes into Elroth (this is becoming less so). In Suraminth, because it’s illegal, no slave trade occurs but slaves with existing families are still enslaved with few rights, for life. Incoming and cross-kingdom slave trade is quite illegal, but they don’t really enforced slaves that are already there. Education Tutors belong to households and also function as the nannies of children, kept from the birth of a first children till the last leaves the home. Local Vigilantes The local vigilantes are a wild bunch, called the grems, sometimes they fly solo as opposed to working in a tight knit group as they do elsewhere Language Lumatt; some Mirkatt Holidays Dass is the celebration of friendships and relationships and families, generally with prayers, and written words between people. There is a large forgiveness holiday where beggers are fed, prisoners are set free, debts against people are repaid. Religion More worship of Deavaelai (Travel) in port cities Marriage and Sexuality Couples are expected to stay together for life, but marry later than most as they tend to spend all their sexual energy before settling down with a good, hard working partner. Naming System Arbitrary first name and a matriarchal last name. Food Pasta - grains are all mixed together into various forms of pasta or pasta meals. Fashion Wears a typical tunic and trousar pairing, in matching colours of the same shade. This makes them a little boring to look at however certain colours denote ancestral houses, though they aren't neccesary anymore. Predominant Art Forms Weaving in cloth and straw production, as well as landscape design are big art forms seen in this region. The weavings done in Suraminth, the good ones, are on display around the world but awful ones are in abundance. Medicine Herbs, minerals, and liquids are widely available for home use, but are not regulated or trained. Pick your own remedy and snake oil are widely available. Magic Prevalence Heavily used to get more moeny or convinced people, magic has a specifically dark connotation in this kingdom are not used for good. General Appearance Skin is slightly ashen, eyes on the grey side, by no means gauged truly pretty. Category:Kingdoms